Technologies such as Wi-Fi or mobile broadband (e.g., 2G/3G/long-term evolution (LTE), etc.) allow mobile devices, such as cellphones or smartphones, to connect with remote content servers via the Internet. The speed of content delivery can affect the quality of data access and mobile device performance. For example, fast internet browsing, high quality video or audio data streaming, or multiplayer gaming may require data transfer rates that are faster than the capacities of conventional mobile data networks. Virtually any mobile device application supported by Internet connectivity is enhanced with faster data transfer rates. In this regard, improvements to networked content delivery for mobile devices are desirable.